Pickles!
by Sirie
Summary: Who took Hermione's pickles?  This isn't a good day for her.  And with all the stuff with her pregnancy, it's certainly not been a good nine months for Ron and Harry.  Even worse so on that day.  Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. NONE WHAT-SO-EVER! So please don't sue me. I'm broke at the moment and it could cause problems.

AN: This is a cute little one shot I thought about after I read the story by Layla547 about Hermione getting pregnant. You should read hers too, it's awesome. So I hope you enjoy and please review.

Harry and Ron sat at the table, not speaking. Ron was intent on his lunch while Harry was reading some profile or another for work. They heard a pop and then the refrigerator opening in the room next to the dining room. They heard Hermione shriek. They both glanced at each other nervously, debating whether or not to run. The door connecting the kitchen and dining room burst open. A very angry looking Hermione stood there in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. Her face was flushed and her fists were clenched.

"Who. Ate. My. Pickles?" She said from between clenched teeth. Ron pointed at Harry and Harry pointed at Ron. Hermione's eyes narrowed and her glare darted between the two of them. "I. Want. Pickles!" She hurried out of the room.

Both of Hermione's childhood friends' straight backs slumped as they sighed in relief. They both grimaced as they heard her shriek again from the living room. Harry set down his profile and covered his eyes with his hands. Ron set down his fork after another bite and stared at Harry.  
"How much longer, Harry? I don't think I can take much more?" Ron said sadly.

"Only a few weeks. Less a month until the monster leaves us!" He told Ron.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione shrieked from the other room and something slammed into the door that connected to the living room.

"You think we should move out before the baby comes?" Ron asked, his eyes fearful as he lowered his voice. Harry sent a scolding glance at him.  
"The whole reason we all moved in with 'Mione and Malfoy was to help with her and the baby. If we back out what kind of friends would we be?" Harry asked. Ron sighed, defeated.

"I suppose you're right. But, Harry, if she keeps at this, she might just kill us." Ron told him. Harry looked at Ron long and Hard and realized that Ron was seriously scared of Hermione.

"WHERE ARE MY DAMN PICKLES FOR MERLIN'S SAKE?" They heard Hermione scream from down the hallway. Harry sighed.

"I'll go get her some." Harry told Ron and stood. He disappeared with a pop. Ron panicked and tried to stop him.  
"Don't leave me alone with her!" He yelped.

Ron's back went rigid and he looked about him for a weapon to protect himself. He strained to hear anything going on in the vast house. He heard her moving about down the hall and he sighed, still listening if she came his way. Harry popped back in a few minutes later, holding a jar of the big juicy pickles. He smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back, clearly relieved.   
"Hermione!" Harry called, setting the jar on the table and putting his hand on top. "I've got pickles for you!" He heard something drop down the hall and the pregnant woman came in the room, her chest heaving. Instead of looking happy, she looked angry.

"You took my pickles!" She accused. Harry's face went slack and he shook his head frantically. He started backing up.

"Hermione I swear! I just went and bought them for you!" He told her, holding his hands up in defense. Hermione glared at him for a minute and then walked foreword and looked in his eyes. She was only about 5'5" so she had to look up to see his 6'3" frame fully.

Harry nervously backed up to the wall. Hermione followed. Then a smile broke out on her face and her eyes lightened. She practically knocked Harry though the thick wall when she jumped up to give him a hug. He looked at Ron over Hermione's shoulder and looked as relieved as he felt. Hermione backed up and looked at her pickles.

She walked over and opened the jar and took one out. She bit into it and sighed. She looked so content. She then looked at Ron who was smiling at her from only a few feet away. She moved the jar of pickles closer to herself and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even touch my pickles." She said, her voice low and with no emotion. Ron almost laughed, but stopped it right before it got out so it sounded like he coughed.

Harry went back to his seat and both the boys continued what they were doing. Hermione was halfway through her fourth pickle when she stopped and grabbed her stomach. She made a high pitch squealing noise. Both boys looked up, confused, but when they saw Hermione drop her pickle they froze.

"My water just broke!" She told them, her eyes wide with fear. They both just stared at her. "Don't just sit there you boobs! Get Draco!" They both jumped up immediately and ran into each other. Hermione groaned at their ignorance. "Harry get Draco. Ron get your red headed ass up to my room and get my packed suitcase at the foot of the bed." They both looked at her and did their tasks. A few moments later, Harry appeared back in the dining room with Draco. Draco showed up with a stupid grin on his face.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're smiling at?" She yelled at him, nearly bent over with the labor pains. Draco tried to hide the grin, but it kept coming back. He supported most of her weight, which had become considerably larger, and started taking her to the fireplace.

Ron came tumbling down the stairs with the suitcase and handed it to Draco. Both boys were standing by the fireplace waiting for more orders. After a moan, Hermione glanced up at them.

"You two get your butts to the Burrow. Tell everyone what's going on. And I want you, " Hermione told Harry, "to get Ginny to St. Mungo's as fast as possible." With that they stepped in the fireplace after Draco threw the floo powder.

"She's bossier than when she wasn't pregnant!" Ron said. The last thing they heard was Hermione's voice booming: "I HEARD THAT!" Both boys apparated immediately.

Hours later, Hermione was pushing as the healer told her to. She glared at Draco. He smiled back, loving this. She pushed again and screamed, squeezing his hand until his fingers lost circulation.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" She told Draco in a growl .

"Just think, we can have more too!" Draco told her, his voice light and happy.  
"As long as you carry them I don't give a damn if you want to have ten more." She told him. As she pushed her final time, she heard the cries. She looked down at the baby, her heart racing and her body tired. She smiled at Draco as the little blond girl wailed at them. The healer cleaned her up and handed her to Draco. Then the pains started again. Hermione screamed and the healer looked down again.  
"There's another!" The healer called out, telling Hermione to push.

"You think you could have told me that before?" She yelled at the healer, having half the mind to kick him. Draco looked down at Hermione and she glared at him. "This is your fault." She pushed out the second one and saw the brown haired little boy.

It was an hour later when everybody was let inside. Draco was holding their daughter, Narcissa Jane Malfoy and Hermione was holding their son, Harry Ronald Malfoy. Ginny was the last to come in, she was practically glowing. Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek and smiled. She leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and nodded, encouraging Ginny. Draco handed Narcissa over to Hermione's parents.

"I have something to say." She told the group. The group itself consisted of Ginny's entire family, Hermione's parents, and Ginny's husband, Harry. They all looked at her. "I'm pregnant!" Ginny smiled happily. Ron, Harry, and Draco fainted dead on the spot.

I hope you liked it. It was just a little one shot that I got the idea for earlier. It took me less that an hour to write and I didn't know how else to end it, so don't kill me. Thanks for reading, and please review to tell me if you like it or not so I'll know. Thanks!


End file.
